


iFeel Left Out

by PhantomDiscoveries



Category: iCarly
Genre: Aww, Cute, Cutesy, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, May/December Relationship, Romantic Gestures, Sad Sam, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDiscoveries/pseuds/PhantomDiscoveries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on iSpeed Date, Sam's feeling left out after not going to the dance and Spencer tries to cheer her up. My first story</p>
            </blockquote>





	iFeel Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found at:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7796469/1/iFeel-Left-Out
> 
>  
> 
> From Sam's POV

Gibby had a date. That was a little shocking, but it was no big deal to me. I knew I could count on my friends to cheer me up after being practically dumped by him. Boy, was I mistaken! I figured the two and their dates would be at the groovy smoothie after the dance, but I got a big surprise when I saw Carly dancing with Freddie. I knew Freddie like Carly, but she never really returned those feelings. I suppose now they're "together" or whatever. Does that make me the third wheel? Whenever we do anything now, I'll always feel this sense of being left out, out of the loop and any other phrase synonymous with that heart sinking feeling.

I decided to head back to the Shay's apartment. There was no point in going back to my house, besides, I could drown my sorrow in the food the Shay's always had. I strolled through the front, I was being sort of loud, but it was just my way of getting some frustration out. I noticed Spencer was laying on the couch, it looked as if he were sleeping, so I passed him and made my way to the kitchen. I found some leftover barbecue Spencer made, he was a really good cook. I put the meat in the microwave and gave the situation more thought. I suppose I should feel happy for Carly and Freddie, but I couldn't help feeling a mix of loneliness and jealousy. Seemed like everyone had someone except for myself, maybe I'm too mean.

Now, I don't usually cry, but I decided to allow myself to this one time since the only person that was around was Spencer and he was asleep, or so I thought. I heard Spencer stir and I quickly composed myself in my usual tough girl attitude, wiping the tears off my cheeks with the back of my hand. Spencer sat up and said, " What smells like barbecue?" I squeaked out, "hey," my voice was shaky from trying to hold back tears. I guess I wasn't very good at hiding it, because Spencer asked, "What's wrong?" I don't know what it was, the way Spencer asked or maybe the pressure was building up too much, but at that moment, the tears came streaming down my face. I tried to hide my face with my hand, but Spencer came over to me anyways.

Spencer reached for my hand. "Don't!" I shrieked and pulled back, "I…I'm ugly when I cry." Spencer took my hand in his, "you're not ugly Sam," he reassured. What does he know, he's just a big doofus, he would never be attracted to me, just like every other guy I've met. Spencer brushed the tears off my face. Why was he like this? An idiot one minute, knocked out on the on the couch and the most caring guy in the world the next. I really love him.

"I thought that dance was tonight? Didn't you ask anyone?" he asked. I choked out, "well, I asked…someone, but it was useless, he had other plans." The microwave dinged and Spencer's eyes lit up. "I know! Why don't we have our own dance," he smirked, "I suppose I should tell you…I never was asked to the girls choice dance." I smiled, "you're crazy, Spence." Spencer rubbed the back of his head nervously, "it was just an idea." I stared at him, "well…" "Well, what?" Spencer smiled complacently. "Well….aren't you gonna ask me to dance?" I finished. "I thought this was a girls choice dance, " he retaliated. "Fine," I spit out, "would you like to dance…with me?"

Spencer put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, "I would love to, Sam."


End file.
